Double Take
by musicchica10
Summary: "Wait, she's your sister?" Arthur discovers interesting news.


**So this is just a humorous oneshot that was inspired by Juno. I was watching it and this scenario kept running through my head and I just couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. Hehe! It makes me laugh just thinking about it. Well anyways, read and review please! I'd like to know what you all think! Thanks for reading my stories, and I'll be updating Little Wonders soon, I want to get one up before classes start on Monday, that's when things will get busy for me. So yeah...read and review!**

**Inception and Juno don't belong to me. Neither do Ellen Page and Joseph Gordon-Levitt...**

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the couch, debating what they should watch. Ariadne curled closer to Arthur, pulling the blanket over them. She looked up at him, waiting for his suggestion.<p>

"How about Juno? We might as well watch something that involves babies since we're going to have one." Arthur finally said. He felt Ariadne stiffen in his arms.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing it's just…nothing." She smiled, quickly shrugging it off. Arthur eyed her carefully.

"You're not having second thoughts are you? There's no going back now." Arthur told her.

"No, of course not! It's not that at all! I promise." Ariadne assured him.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Let's just put the movie on." Ariadne avoided his question. She got up and inserted the DVD into the player and returned to her seat next to her husband.

"Ari, we're not going to start the movie until you tell me what's bothering you." Arthur said, grabbing her firmly and looking her in the eye.

She looked away shyly. She bit her lip, unsure of how to start. Arthur was watching her expectantly.

"Well…" She began. "Ok, just don't freak out when I tell you!" She exclaimed. Arthur raised his eyebrow at her before nodding.

"Ellen Page is my sister." Ariadne blurted out.

Arthur kept his face expressionless, knowing it's what she wanted. He knew she had a sister, but he didn't dig into it when he did his background check on her. When they got together he didn't press it either, she had always been closed off when it came to her family, so hearing this was new to him.

"She's your sister?" He asked incredulously.

Ariadne nodded. "We're twins actually. She changed her name when she got into the film industry. We grew farther and farther apart as we got older. I got tired of being confused for her and decided to move here. It didn't make much of a difference, but since we had different last names, I was able to convince them that we aren't related. And since I'm married now it makes it harder to make the connection." Ariadne explained.

"Wow. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I figured you already knew. You do background checks on people you work with." Ariadne shrugged.

"Yes, but I didn't dig into your stuff. I didn't want to, plus when we started dating I figured you'd tell me. I didn't want to invade your privacy."

"It's what you do for a living." Ariadne said defensively, causing Arthur to flinch.

"I know." He whispered. "You know I want to quit. Especially now."

Ariadne nodded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"So Ellen Page is your sister. Well I guess the plus side of all of this is that we'll know what you'll look like when you get bigger." Arthur joked, pushing play.

Ariadne nudged Arthur playfully before leaning into him. They remained in silence while watching the movie. Arthur finally broke the silence.

"Has she talked to you recently?" Arthur asked.

"I got a letter from her yesterday. I haven't opened it though." Ariadne sighed, her eyes focused on the TV.

Arthur nodded, his hand rubbing her arm gently. She leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're going to be beautiful when you're that pregnant." Arthur whispered to her.

Ariadne made a face. "I'm going to look just like her!" She protested.

Arthur shook his head. "No. You're much, much lovelier." He said, kissing her softly between words.

"We look alike. We're twins!"

"I can tell the difference. Do you want me to list them? I can." He asked, holding her face close to his.

Ariadne made a small noise of protest. "No, you don't have to. I believe you." In actuality it was nice to hear that there were differences between her and Ellen. It was something that had always bothered her while growing up. Everyone had said that Ellen would go on to do great things. Ariadne would be the disappointment of the family. It was then that she was determined to move away and become a well-known architect.

Arthur noticed Ariadne's pensive look at nudged her gently. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Why do you always do that? How is it that you know there's more to what I'm saying?"

"I'm your husband, it's my job to know. And I've learned a lot about people since I started working in extraction."

Ariadne nodded. "Of course."

"So are you going to tell me?"

Ariadne smiled. "I was just thinking about how incredibly blessed I am to have found you. I am living in Paris, working as an architect, I have an incredible husband, and we're starting a family. Even though my family thought of me as the lesser, I find myself perfectly happy at where I am now. I love my sister, I really do, but she doesn't have what I do."

Arthur grinned, and pulled his wife onto his lap, cradling her small body. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Gosh, I'm not looking forward to walking like that. It can't even be called walking, more like waddling." Ariadne scoffed.

Arthur chuckled. "I think you'll manage."

"Maybe."

Arthur nuzzled her neck, earning a squeal from the petite woman. She giggled and cupped his face in her hands.

"Stop being so hard on yourself." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

Ariadne blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"You're usually so self-assured and confident. Does your sister really get to you that much?"

"Yes." Ariadne looked away. "But you make it better." She quickly added. "I think it might just be the hormones."

"Or the letter." Arthur quickly said.

Ariadne bit her lip. "You really think I should read it?"

Arthur nodded and moved to stand up, pulling Ariadne with him. The couple walked across the room, pausing the movie. Ariadne gingerly walked in front of Arthur, carefully picking up the envelope. She shot an uncertain look at Arthur, who nodded at her. She sighed and quickly ripped open the envelope.

She pulled Arthur with her back to the couch and then plopped down. Arthur watched her carefully.

"I'll read it out loud." She finally said.

"Alright."

_"Dear Ariadne, it's been far too long. How are you doing? I miss you so much. I wish things didn't have to be this way. I heard you got married, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, but I do very much wish to meet him. Any guy who has won over your heart is worth meeting. So if you'll let me I'd like to come visit soon. Call me and let me know, please? I know you don't really like hearing about my job, but I recently got offered a role in this incredible film by Christopher Nolan. You know, the guy who directed the Batman movies? I can't talk much about it, but I can say it's incredible! I guess I will let you go now, married life probably takes up a lot of your time. Please call me. Love, Ellen."_

Ariadne looked up at Arthur. He reached for her hand and gently rubbed circles on it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want to invite her." She finally said, opening her eyes and finding Arthur smiling.

"I think that's a great idea."

"I do miss her."

Arthur nodded. "Give her a call."

Ariadne smiled and stood up. "I'll be back."

Arthur nodded and relaxed against the couch, his gaze falling on the woman on the screen. He would have never guessed. A few minutes later Ariadne joined him, smiling.

"I take it it went well." Arthur said.

Ariadne grinned and nodded. "It was good to hear her voice. She's coming next week."

"Great!" Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Let's finish the movie!" Ariadne replied, trying to hide her excitement.

"Alright, alright." Arthur chuckled softly.

"Gosh she makes it look so painful." Ariadne said, making a face as they watched Juno in labor.

"I'm sure that's not what it's like." Arthur replied.

"You're right! It's probably worse! Much, much worse!" Ariadne exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. That's still five months away anyways."

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Arthur we need to start buying stuff and telling people."

"Just walk around with a tight shirt, they'll be able to tell." Arthur smirked.

"Not funny Arthur." She shook her head. "I mean we haven't told Cobb, Eames, Miles…no one!"

"You didn't want to." Arthur pointed out.

"Why didn't you convince me otherwise?"

"Because you insisted and I knew that when you were ready to tell people, we would. Look, if it makes you feel better you can tell your sister. She'll be the first to know."

Ariadne looked away. "I guess. I bet you anything she'll be able to tell before we tell her though."

"Perhaps. It would be a nice surprise for her, don' t you think?"

"Yeah." Ariadne grinned.

"Now are you going to stop freaking out so we can finish this movie? Everything will be fine. Just relax."

Ariadne moved closer to Arthur and rested her head on his shoulder. The couple finished watching the movie.

"I love this song." Ariadne smiled, humming along to it. "You're a part time lover and a full time friend…"

Arthur chuckled. "…the monkey on your back is the latest trend…"

Ariadne giggled. "I don't know about you, but there's one line I don't particularly agree with."

"What's that?"

"We sure are cute for two ugly people." Ariadne replied.

"You're right. You're gorgeous!" He said, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

"I was thinking you were." Ariadne panted, resting her forehead against his, their noses touched and Ariadne closed her eyes, loving their proximity.

"I love you." Arthur whispered.

"Mhmm. Me too."

* * *

><p>A week later Ariadne was freaking out. She was cleaning everything she could get her hands on, which amused Arthur since she wasn't normally so neat.<p>

"Arthur, please clean that." Ariadne pointed to the kitchen.

"The kitchen? Ari, I cleaned it an hour ago. It's fine."

"Well clean it again." Ariadne exclaimed.

Arthur quickly walked over to his wife, grabbing her shoulders. "Ariadne, breathe. Everything is going to be fine. The place is as clean as it can get, which actually surprises even me. But you need to relax and calm down. She is going to love it and she loves you. She won't care about the place. Really, just relax."

Ariadne nodded and shut her eyes, allowing her breathing to calm down. She opened them to an amused expression. Ariadne crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry, you're just being adorable." Arthur laughed softly and kissed her nose. "Go sit down. I'll finish this up and be there in a minute." But Arthur didn't get a chance to finish cleaning the counters since there was a knock on the door.

"That's her!" Ariadne hissed, standing up and rushing to the door. "Just finish up there and go change!"

"Calm down. Answer the door." Arthur said, rolling his eyes and leaving to change into something 'Ariadne approved.'

Ariadne took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, revealing her sister. Both smiled widely as they squealed and hugged each other, Ariadne's baby bump not going unnoticed by Ellen.

"Alright, let me see this man that you married and knocked you up." Ellen said playfully.

Ariadne knew better than to be surprised. It's not like her stomach was still flat anymore. She grinned and nodded.

"Arthur!" She called, hugging her sister again while they waited.

A few moments later Arthur walked in, clad in his usual three piece suit. Ellen's jaw dropped as she took in the Point Man.

"You said Arthur right?" Ellen asked Ariadne who nodded, confusion etching on her face.

"You look like my friend Joe. This is really really weird." She laughed humorlessly.

"Well I could say the same about you. I didn't know Ariadne was a twin until a week ago." Arthur replied, grinning.

"Well we try not to speak too much about it. Are you sure you don't have a twin brother? I mean Joe's pretty well known. You know who he is right?"

"Can't say that I do if you only give me a first name." Arthur replied. Ariadne rolled her eyes and turned to Ellen.

"Oh right, right. Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Don't tell me you have no idea who he is. He's practically been everywhere since his last movie."

"Oh my gosh! I love him!" Ariadne gushed. "You really think Arthur looks like him?"

"Totally. Look at him. He could be mistaken for him."

"Well I really am lucky then him. Wait, you said you're friends with him?" Ariadne asked. Ellen nodded.

"Wow, things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Ariadne said, leaning into Arthur, who quickly supported her.

"Now tell me about this." Ellen motioned to Ariadne's stomach. Ariadne beamed and looked at Arthur.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, we haven't decided if we want to know."

"I think you should. It makes planning a lot easier." Ellen said matter of factly.

"That's what I think." Arthur agreed, giving Ariadne a look saying 'I told you so.'

"Just because you like to have everything planned and organized." Ariadne said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Ellen watched the interaction with amusement. A loud ring caused her to jump slightly and scramble for her phone. She pulled it out, smiled, and answered it after excusing herself.

Ariadne and Arthur watched her with interest. Ariadne caught her say Joe and knew that it must be who she was telling them about.

"Well maybe she found someone too." Ariadne smiled, genuinely happy for her sister. She gasped and her hand fell to her stomach.

"What?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I think, I think the baby just kicked." Ariadne smiled. Arthur grinned and leant in to kiss her.

"So Joe and I are going to meet in a couple days. I'm going to have to cut my visit short. Is that ok?" Ellen asked, feeling guilty.

Ariadne grinned. "That's completely fine."

"You better be treating my sister right." Ellen said, turning to Arthur, her face serious.

"I wouldn't do otherwise." Arthur looked lovingly at his wife. Ellen nodded, satisfied.

It really was a nice visit, Ariadne and Ellen go to catch up and Arthur was pleased to see his wife rekindle her relationship with her sister. He also suspected that she would be visiting a lot more now, especially since Ariadne was going to have a baby. Arthur shook his head, not believing the similarities and differences in the two women. It was slightly eerie, but he wasn't one for normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Really I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this as soon as it popped into my head, hopefully it wasn't too awful. Let me know what you though! Thanks for reading!<br>**


End file.
